1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand-held drilling device, and method of drilling, for quiet drilling operations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Drilling includes rotation of long pointed pieces of metal, held in a machine, rotated at high speed to produce boreholes in hard substances such as masonry, concrete or rock. In many instances, noise resulting from drilling operations becomes problematic because of the drilling location or time of operations. Drilling operations done during the night present a particularly bothersome noise to the local community. Additionally, the use of hearing protection in the high noise areas of drilling operations may be difficult, if not impossible, to use, such as within a restricted space, in high hazard areas, and the like.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art to provide a portable and quiet drilling device. The present invention addresses this and other needs.